


While Phil's Away

by benotafraidofwriting



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Scent Kink, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benotafraidofwriting/pseuds/benotafraidofwriting
Summary: Phil is out for the day, so Dan decides to play.





	While Phil's Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! Thanks for clicking!  
> Sorry for the week hiatus, but I was on holiday.  
> This is just something I wrote a little while ago and was afraid to post. I actually have a whole folder of things I'm scared to post, but this is going to be the year without fear for me.  
> So, here we are, and here you go.  
> Enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

Dan opened Phil’s bedroom almost silently and surveyed the room. 

Everything looked normal.

Dan’s eyes fell to the small white laundry hamper against the opposite wall. He glanced behind him. This was merely a perfunctory gesture, as Phil had gone to the shops with a guarantee that he wouldn’t be back for a couple of hours. 

Dan crossed the room in two strides and opened the hamper. Luckily, the item he was looking for was right at the top. Snatching it, he beat a hasty retreat, practically running to his room and locking the door.

Leaning against the door, he held out the item to look at it.

At first glance, it looked like an ordinary gray tank top. A closer look would reveal that it was a used tank top. Sweat darkened the fabric under the pits, down the back, and a little on the front.  
The tank was still damp, since Phil had gone jogging in it just this morning.

And here was Dan’s dirty secret. It was something so shameful to him, he hadn’t mentioned it to even the people he dated, all those years ago before he fell in love with Phil.

Heart pounding, Dan went over to his bed and lay the garment on top of his duvet. He stripped out of his T-shirt and sweatpants, revealing his already half-hard cock between his legs. He grabbed his go-to bottle of lotion and got on the bed with his back against the headboard. 

The tank top lay waiting between Dan’s feet as he poured some lotion in his hand and began stroking his cock to full hardness. He stared at it, breathing growing heavy at his ministrations and the memory of this morning when Phil had stumbled in, panting, wearing the tank and guzzled a bottle of water. Dan had let his eyes roam over Phil’s lines and curves and watched Phil’s Adam’s apple bob up and down as he swallowed. Then, his best friend had grinned at him and took off for the shower. 

Dan swiped his thumb over his slit and moaned at the shocks that went up his spine because of it. Phil had looked so sexy this morning, as he does all mornings and noons and nights, and Dan had to bite his tongue because he was about to ask the other man to bend Dan over the counter and wreck him then and there. 

Deciding he was ready, Dan leaned forward and grabbed the tank top. He settled back amongst the pillows, ignoring the guilt gnawing on the back of his mind as he continued to move his fist over his cock and lifted the tank up to his nose. 

Dan was immediately hit by the smell of sweat, body odor, and just a touch of Phil’s fruity deodorant. He inhaled deeply, concentrating on the heavenly scent of Phil’s natural musk that was now fogging up his brain, pushing all thought from his mind except his need to get more of the smell.

The first time Dan discovered this scent kink of his was when an on-again, off-again fling had jokingly thrown his dirty sport jersey at Dan’s head. The garment had landed right on Dan’s face and he just…stopped and breathed. 

Society told Dan all his life that body odor was bad and there was a need to cover it with perfumes, colognes, and soap. Smelling a scent completely stripped of these things felt wrong, yet incredibly intimate, like seeing the person naked.

Dan had asked the boy if he could explore this new kink with him and had quickly gotten a look of pure disgust, as if he had suddenly announced he was into necrophilia. So, Dan had bottled up this secret desire.

Still breathing deeply with the tank top pressed to his face, Dan quickened the hand on his cock, twisting his fist on every upstroke. Unable to stop himself, he laved his tongue over one of the sweat patches. He tasted mostly laundry detergent, but detected the saltiness of sweat underneath. He then sucked at the spot he just licked, desperate to get more of that flavor, the flavor of Phil. He imagined the man himself above Dan, his hand replacing Dan’s own and the soft fabric of the tank suddenly became Phil’s skin as Dan mouth hotly at the other boy’s shoulder. Phil was leaning over him, jerking Dan off and whispering filth in his ear.

Dan inhaled again and imagined the musk surrounding him as Phil sweated and panted all over Dan’s body. 

It didn’t take long for Dan to cum. It never did when he thought of Phil, but the tank top had sped things along. 

Dan slumped against the headboard, shuddering as he came down from his high and rode out the aftershocks. He threw the tank to the floor and grabbed some tissues to clean himself off.

By the time Phil got home that night, Dan was cooking dinner and humming as a load of laundry swirled around in the washer.


End file.
